King And Lionheart
by thelittlemiss
Summary: After being bitten by Klaus, Elijah and Hayley leave New Orleans and seek refuge in Mystic Falls. In search of a way to reverse the effects of a hybrid's bite on an original, they call upon the help of Elena, Stefan, Damon and most importantly: Bonnie. His perilous situation attracts the attention of someone important to him from his past. Someone who touched more lives than one.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**AN: **Hello! Welcome to my very first Vampire Diaries fanfiction. This fanfiction is set from the last episode on the Originals but will most likely deviate from the current path the show is on. I filed this under "The Vampire Diaries" as opposed to a Vampire Diaries/Originals crossover because the Originals being a spin-off from the Vampire Diaries, I feel they're too closely intertwined. I hope you enjoy this, here's the prologue.

Prologue

Shivers ran down his spine. A thin layer of sweat covered his forehead. Behind closed lids, his eyes darted in all directions. After Klaus had bitten Elijah, it had only taken a handful of hours for the first symptoms to start showing. While a hybrid's bite would kill any ordinary vampire, the effects of the bite on an original vampire – a vampire that cannot be killed – had yet to be tested. Klaus warned him about the hallucinations that would soon set in. And set in, they did.

By day he was plagued by images of his father, Mikael, shouting and scolding him. On other occasions it was his mother, Esther, who would appear to him, proclaiming how she thought he and his siblings were an abomination and that they needed to be rid of this world, to restore its balance. Fights with Niklaus, ones from the past and ones that had never even happened, replayed through his mind like a broken record.

Numerous days had passed and as the hallucinations began to worsen, so followed Elijah's difficulty with distinguishing the projections from reality. Hayley, who had never left his side, had unfortunately become victim of one of Elijah's episodes, causing him to nearly strangle her to death. Luckily, he managed to gather his wits and not let it come quite that far. It was clear, however, that this could not persist any longer. Something had to be done. The only question that remained was: _How?_

Tucked underneath a sea of blankets, Elijah softly moaned, hovering between a state of waking and sleep. Hayley smoothed a wet cloth over his forehead, sighing softly. It was hard for her to see him like this. A man, otherwise so strong, noble and bold, completely helpless and vulnerable.

"Hayley…" Elijah breathed, his voice dry from dehydration and a lack of blood consumption.

Hayley jolted up, cradling Elijah's head in her lap. "Yes, Elijah? What is it?"

"Water," He murmured, "I need water."

Nodding her head, Hayley bolted to the kitchen and returned with a glass. Again, she took Elijah's head in her lap and helped him lean up slightly, bringing the glass close to his lips. With difficulty, Elijah's hand wrapped around the glass and tipped it a little further, allowing the water to slide down his throat.

"You can't stay like this, Elijah," Hayley stated and shook her head, "we need to find help. We need to fix this."

Elijah had to muster nearly all of his strength to tilt his head so he could look Hayley in the eyes. "There is no way to reverse of the effects of the bite, Hayley. Only Klaus' blood is able to cure a hybrid's bite and I am under the impression he will hardly be willing to give up a drop or two."

Hayley frowned. She knew he was right. The last time they encountered Klaus, things had gotten out of hand. The young, impregnated werewolf knew all too well that Elijah regretted some of the words he had spat at his brother and if he could take them back, he probably would. But if there was one thing Klaus was good at, it would have to be holding a grudge. Daggering his siblings for centuries upon centuries was proof of that.

"Then we find another way – we go to that witch, Davina, and get her to undo whatever Klaus' bite has done to you …"

"No… no, Davina is," Elijah swallowed, "too inexperienced to master such a spell. It would take her months and months of practice."

Hayley shook her head. That was no option. With the way things were escalating, Elijah would surely hurt himself or her by the end of the week. And then suddenly it hit her. She knew what they had to do.

"Come on," Hayley ushered, trying to lift Elijah off of the bed, "I have an idea."

Elijah, too frazzled to manage a reply, simply obeyed and allowed himself to be led towards the car. Hayley, quick to gather some of their belongings, chucked them in the backseat of the car before plotting a route on the car's GPS system from New Orleans to Mystic Falls, Virginia.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hope

**AN:** I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I'm super inspired for this story, so I'm going to try and get these chapters out as quickly as possible. It's just a slow build up to the main story, but I hope you guys will stick with me through it. Thanks for reading, enjoy!

Chapter 1: Hope

Hayley had driven all throughout the night with Elijah nodding away in the passenger's seat while muttering unintelligible murmurings. When the black Mercedes pulled up in front of the Salvatore's boarding house, Hayley pulled the keys from the ignition with a sigh of relief. She was completely and utterly exhausted.

All too aware that none of the Mystic Falls locals would be very keen on helping her, Hayley's sheer desperation became all the more apparent. Leaving Elijah to stir in the passenger's seat a moment longer, she inhaled a long, deep breath before making her way to the front door. The bell chimed throughout the Salvatore residence and it only took a brief moment before the door swung open to reveal a tall, slender brunette standing in the doorway: Elena Gilbert, Hayley guessed.

"Hi." Were the only words Hayley managed to muster, feeling naked as she stood there, about to beg for this girl's assistance. Hayley had wronged Elena's friends: Tyler Lockwood in particular. She had no reason to do anything for her. But perhaps they would make an exception this one time, considering the fact that the matter concerned Elijah

"What are you doing here?" The brunette asked bluntly.

From the tone in her voice, Hayley registered within a heartbeat that she was indeed, definitely unwelcome here. "I need help." Hayley pleaded, raising her arms as if surrendering herself to the young vampire. "Elijah – Elijah needs your help."

Elena's features seemed to soften slightly at the mention of Elijah's name. Her curiosity was piqued. "Elijah? What's wrong? Why does Elijah need _my_ help?"

"He's hurt. Klaus – he and Klaus had a falling out and Klaus he," Hayley stumbled over her own words, "Klaus bit him."

Elena stared at Hayley with a vacant expression. "An original can't be killed. Not by a hybrid's bite at least."

Hayley nodded in acknowledgement. "Yeah – but apparently the bite isn't free of some pretty nasty side effects …" She chewed down on her bottom lip.

"What kind of 'side effects' are we talking about?" Elena inquired, tilting her head to the side.

"Come see for yourself." Hayley offered. She waited a beat before turning on her heel to make a beeline for the car. Elena followed without question. When they reached the van, Hayley opened up the passenger's seat, revealing Elijah in his perilous state.

Narrowing her eyes, Elena's eyebrows knit together in a frown. Elijah was asleep, terrorized by nightmares. He was shaking lightly, stray mutterings slipping from his lips every now and then.

"What's happening to him?"

"He's started hallucinating." Hayley answered, pressing her lips together tightly as she watched Elijah suffer. "The other day he tried to strangle me … thinking I was somebody else. I'm afraid of what will happen if this goes on any longer. He has no idea how long the bite will last and who knows – before it wears off, some people might get seriously hurt," Hayley directed her gaze back towards Elena, "or worse – killed."

Digesting all this new information, Elena nodded her head slowly. After Hayley had betrayed Tyler by playing an integral part in the massacre of all the hybrids Tyler was trying to save, she knew better than to trust this lone werewolf. But this was Elijah. While Elijah had used her in the past, never once had he actually betrayed her. Well – once. But not without considerable remorse. Elijah didn't deserve this, that much was clear. And the people that could possibly fall victim to him, also did not.

"Help me carry him in, we'll figure something out." Elena instructed, already reaching for Elijah's shoulders. Hayley wrapped her arms around his ankles and so they carried the oldest original vampire into the Salvatore residence.

They laid Elijah to rest in the cellar. It wasn't the most warm and welcoming place within the boarding house, but at the very least it would keep Elijah contained. He wouldn't be a danger to others and hopefully also not to himself.

"So … what do we do now?" Hayley questioned, peering through the iron bars at Elijah's writing body as he lay on the ground.

"I have to tell the others about this." The brunette vampire groaned quietly as she ran two hands through her locks. "Lord knows they're gonna hate me for getting involved." She muttered below her breath, joining Hayley's side to look at Elijah. "But … it's the right thing to do."

In silence, Hayley nodded. Seeing Elijah still continue to suffer didn't make it any easier. But the fact that there was a chance something could be done – that gave her hope. And a little hope was all she needed right now.


	3. Chapter 3 - Hurricane

Chapter 2: Hurricane

The group had gathered in the living room of the Salvatore's boarding house, all of them: Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Jeremy. While none of them felt particularly indebted to Elijah to do whatever it takes to help him, they felt that the lone werewolf argued a good case when she emphasized how dangerous Elijah could potentially be when unable to separate reality from his hallucinations.

Hayley, with her legs folded, sat in one of the red velvet arm chairs, listening to the discussion going back and forth.

"I'm the anchor now – I can't use my magic to help Elijah." Bonnie claimed up-front. Hayley had no clue what being the 'anchor' actually meant, but knowing that Bonnie had no magical powers was enough for her to rule the former witch out.

Stefan, who sat next to Caroline glanced at Bonnie. "Aren't there any witches you might know that would help us out?"

Bonnie frowned and shook her head, a meek smile etched on her face. "Did you forget that the majority of the witch community _hates_ me for conspiring with vampires?"

"We could just keep him locked up there. Throw down a rug, some comfy color coordinated pillows, ya know – cozy?" Damon suggested with a smirk, receiving a few eyerolls from the others.

"Shut up, Damon." Caroline grumbled.

"Or we can go with my other plan – have you use your puppy dog eyes to make Klaus give his big brother a few drops of that mouth-watering blood of his." The eldest Salvatore sneered, narrowing his eyes towards the blonde. Caroline held a special place in Klaus' heart – that was a well-known fact. However, Caroline had verbally refused. Begging Klaus to fix his brother would only lead him back to Mystic Falls and now with him finally gone, why would _anyone_ want that?

Scoffing, Caroline glared at Damon before crossing her arms with annoyance.

"Come on, guys. There has to be something we can do." Elena sighed, eyeing each and every person in the room. Her compassion towards someone who used to be their sworn enemy was almost infectious. Everyone seemed to feel at the very least slightly compelled to figure out a solution.

"What about Nadia? Katherine's daughter." Matt chimed in, his voice sounding unconvinced. His past experiences with Nadia and her fellow travellers, after all, had been more than unpleasant.

"The travellers, right – they're a group of witches." Stefan concurred.

"Am I the only one that isn't to gung-ho about asking Katherine, or even Katherine's daughter for help?" Elena mumbled, a scowl deepening in her features.

"She did help with the whole killing Silas ordeal." Caroline confuted to the surprise of most people in the room. If there was anyone that would hold a grudge against the manipulative vixen, anyone would assume it would be Caroline. She did after all kill her and turn her into a vampire. It was strange that Caroline had to remind herself of that from time to time. Now, as a human, she seemed different. It was changing her.

"It's a possibility." Stefan stated. "Let's just keep it in mind, okay guys?"

Silently, the group agreed unanimously.

In the distance, somewhere else in the house, the piercing sound of glass shattering filled the room, causing alarmed looks to be exchanged between the group.

"… What was that?" Hayley gasped.

All the supernatural beings in the room had their ears piqued and eyes peeled.

"The cellar." Damon breathed. "It's going to the cellar."

"Elijah."

At an abnormal speed, everyone dispersed from the room, bolting down towards the cellar, where Elijah was being kept locked up behind bars. Damon, Elena, Stefan and Caroline were the first to arrive, finding the door unlocked. In the cellar, Elijah stood upright, pale as ever, his skin glistening due to the layer of sweat that covered it. Before him stood a tall woman.

"Is this another hallucination …" Elijah murmured, his eyes wide with disbelief. Damon, Elena, Stefan and Caroline weren't sure how to respond, who was this woman? What did she want with Elijah? In the meantime, Hayley, Jeremy, Bonnie and Matt had joined the rest, all just as confused by the situation at hand.

Elijah could feel his jaw unhinge at the sight of her. Years had passed since the last time he laid eyes upon the striking brunette, with legs that could go on for days and a glare that would surely turn any man to stone were they to step out of line. She had changed. Adapted and grown with the times. Clad in black leather boots, his eyes tracked her every movement, trailing up her legs only to finally fixate his eyes upon hers, dark pools he could almost literally drown in if he were to look at them too long, staring right back at him.

"Nora." He breathed, faltering to form any other words.

Bewildered looks were exchanged between everyone standing outside of the cellar. They knew each other? Was she a friend? Or a foe?

"Elijah." She replied and inched closer without hesitance. Nora halted once she reached him, her cold, hard features melting away to reveal a warm and almost affectionate smile etched upon her face. "It's been so long." Her eyebrows knit together in a frown at the sight of him. His eyes, so tortured. He was in a lot of pain, that much she could tell.

Elijah could not help but tangle his arms around her petite figure, enveloping her in the warmest of hugs. They stayed like that for a good moment before Elijah noted the burning looks people were giving the duo.

Retracting himself, he squared his jaw and acknowledged the unspoken questions, still shaking slightly while Nora held him upright and in place with her arms.

"This is Nora. She is the first vampire I turned."


	4. Chapter 4 - 1147

**AN: Ah, I feel so fortunate that a few have taken interest in this story! Sorry for the – relatively – late update. Was pretty tied up this weekend. Will try to get the next chapters our quicker than the last! 3**

Chapter 3: 1147

In 1147, roughly thirty years after Elijah and his siblings had been expelled from Italy by a group of hunters, hunters determined to kill each and every member left of the Mikaelson bloodline, Elijah, along with Rebekah, Kol and Klaus had travelled together. Going from town to town, they went north from Italy into Switzerland, Germany and eventually ended up in the north-west of France, in a little fisher's village named Le Havre.

The Mikaelsons had been held up there for a few weeks now. Kol and Klaus were both growing antsy from the lack of adventure the village offered. Rebekah and Elijah on the other hand had grown rather fond of the village and the locals. Obviously, Rebekah had become smitten by one of the local fishermen, a very ordinary but kind man named Pascal.

Every morning, Pascal would arrive at 9 o'clock sharp to deliver a basket of fish for the Mikaelsons. While naturally none of the original vampires required food to survive – as opposed to blood, Rebekah happily accepted the gesture and would urge him to come again soon. She would go out to the docks and watch the fishing boats sail off towards the horizon and hopelessly await his return.

Klaus had grown irritable because of it. No man would ever be good enough for his little sister. He'd hissed threats and made worrisome remarks about the human. He was done watching his naïve young sister fall in love yet again to only return heartbroken and weeping a few days later. While Elijah was able to keep his younger brothers in line for now, he feared the worst: their stay in Le Havre would surely be short-lived at this rate.

As the eldest of the original siblings predicted, so it was. After Klaus had warned the fisherman to stay away from his sister – which the fisherman declined – Klaus did not wait a beat before snapping the human's neck within the blink of an eye. The murder did not go unnoticed. For years the Mikaelsons had been on the run from a faction of hunters that called themselves The Brotherhood of Five. It was the very reason they had fled Italy a handful of decades ago. Rumors spread like wildfire and it was only a matter of days before five new hunters arrived in Le Havre.

A few days too soon for the Mikaelsons to clear entirely.

"They're here!" Rebekah's voice screeched in terror. "They're here, Elijah. They're here!"

Rebekah didn't need to explain. Elijah knew whom she was referring to, the terror alone being enough of a giveaway. "Quick," Elijah spoke, "look for Niklaus and Kol. We must leave this instant."

While tears streamed down her cheeks, Rebekah nodded her head obediently, hands clutching at the seams of her shirt as she ran out of the cottage the Mikaelsons had been residing in to find her brothers.

Elijah followed in her footsteps, moonlight spilling over his skin as he emerged into the clearing before their house. There was shouting and yelping. Women ran in fear, cradling their children against their chest as they did.

"We seek but only those that do not possess over a beating heart. Reveal them to us and thou shall not be armed." One of the hunters proclaimed towards a crowd of people that had gathered in the center of the town.

He sought refuge in the shadows, but if only he had known that the shadows, a place he had grown so familiar with, would betray him.

"Abomination!" One of the hunters cried.

Elijah wheeled around, to see him standing but a few feet away from him, wielding a dagger which would subdue him into an eternal slumber, were the hunter to succeed in stabbing him through the heart.

Hunters, while not immortal, were considerably stronger than any average human. Their heightened senses and enhanced abilities gave Elijah enough reason to be at the very least intimidated by them, especially when wielding that godforsaken dagger.

Before he was able to act, however, another cry – female – pierced his ears. A petite brunette jumped from the shadows, her arms tangling around the hunter's neck. Lithe as she was, the hunter shook and whirred, trying to rid the woman from his back.

Blue veins became visible underneath the skin below Elijah's eyes as he charged towards the hunter, bringing his heroin to safety with ease as he ran down the hunter simultaneously. It was then that Niklaus swooped in, baring fangs, as he dug into the neck of the hunter.

Elijah backed away and pivoted around, eyes searching to find the woman who had potentially saved him from a lot of pain and agony. His eyes locked with hers, a set of dark orbs staring at him as she lay on the ground, clutching at her side. Blood reddened her dress, escaping the pressure her hands had applied.

"Fair lady, you are wounded." Elijah murmured, kneeling down by her side. He had not seen her get injured. She must have gotten hurt during Elijah's attempt to run the hunter down, he concluded.

"It is alright – I, I am fine." The woman stammered. A cough followed, blood draining now from the corners of her lips.

The severity of the woman's injuries had not gone unnoticed and Elijah did not wait a second longer. Puncturing his own skin, he opened up a vein and allowed blood to flow from it. With trusting eyes, he lifted up the woman's chin, offering his wrist.

"Drink. Thou shall feel better, I promise you this."

The woman seemed uncertain but did as he instructed.

When her wounds were mended, Elijah retracted his arm and cradled her in his arms. Questions were evident in his gaze.

"Why did you risk your life to save mine?" He wondered aloud, flabbergasted by the mere act that a human – a fragile being – such as herself, would willingly put herself in peril at the cost of her own well-being, for him. An 'abomination' as the hunter had put ever so nicely.

"I – I've seen you. Around town," the woman managed, still in recovery from what had transpired mere minutes ago, "and while what those men said may very well be true – that you are a monster that preys on innocent human souls …" she lifted her hand, cupping Elijah's cheek, "all you ever showed anyone was sheer kindness. I saw no reason you had to suffer at their hands when you had wronged no one in our village."

Touched by her words, Elijah remained speechless for a moment. Almost as if he were trapped in the eye of the storm. A moment of calm amid the madness. Transforming into this immortal, blood lusting creature had changed and challenged him in ways that he never imagined possible. He had withstood the tides and gone against the grain. Even though his siblings were slowly but surely losing the very little humanity they had left, Elijah had always prided himself on those very things that made him feel human. To hear a human affirm this was like music to his ears.

"What is your name?" Elijah questioned finally, pushing a few stray strands of hair from the woman's face.

"N-Norah. My name is Norah Dubois."


End file.
